In Omnia Paratus
by starrnobella
Summary: AU (nonmagical) - The bookworm and the playboy had been spending a lot of time together. How does it go when he asks her to attend a LBD event for the weekend? ONE-SHOT


**A/N:** When looking for fics to read, I decided to look at one of my favorite TV Shows and on of my favorite book series, Gilmore Girls and Harry Potter. So here is a crossover interaction between Logan Huntzberger and Hermione Granger. This story was written by a prompt.

The prompt was: "We can invent history when we believe we are about to die." Staircase. Jump. Ball Gown.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the characters, I just own the plot to this story.

I do hope you enjoy the story and consider leaving a review!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

" _In Omnia Paratus!_ " rang the cheers outside Hermione's door as she put the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening. She was still trying to wrap her head around how easily Logan Huntzberger had been able to convince her to attend this crazy soiree.

 _He had found her in the library, nose buried in a book per the norm for the curly haired bookworm. Logan laughed to himself as he approached her. He couldn't think of a time when he hadn't found her with a book nearby. It didn't matter where she was either. The library. Her dorm. The beach. The cafeteria. Anywhere she was, Hermione Granger had a book either in her bag waiting to be read or in front of her face being read._

" _Don't you ever give the books a break, Hermione?" Logan asked as he pulled out the chair beside her and sat down._

 _Hermione softly closed her book, one slender finger marking her place as she turned to look at him. A small smile growing as she spoke, "Can I help you, Huntzberger?"_

" _Why do you think I have an agenda? Can't I just come spend time with you in the library?" Logan sniffled as though he felt dejected because she didn't want to spend time with him._

 _Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it."_

 _She bumped her shoulder into his as she continued, "Besides, I can't remember the last time I saw you voluntarily come into the library just to 'hang out'." Her fingers making air quotes as she spoke._

" _I'm hurt, Granger," Logan complained clutching his hand to his chest, "I just wanted to come here and spend some time with the cute brunette I've been talking to an awful lot for the past few months."_

 _Hermione nodded understandingly the thinly veiled compliment. He was quite the flirt and he knew it. The unfortunate or fortunate thing, she wasn't sure which, was that he knew how good at it he was._

" _So which one of the girls you passed on your way to this table is the lucky one?" she quipped as she opened her book and pretending to skim the page._

" _I was hoping that it would be you," Logan replied placing his hand over her page forcing her attention back to him._

" _Me?" she asked softly, her eyes trailing slowly up from her book to his face._

 _Logan nodded with a smile when her eyes met his, "Yes you. But it's not for tonight, it's for this weekend."_

" _This weekend?" she questioned, quirking her eyebrow as a smile grew on her face when Logan nodded again, "What's the plan?"_

" _Ballgowns...Tuxedos...Scotch...Champagne...Music...Mansion...The works," Logan replied nonchalantly with a smirk, knowing that he had piqued her interest with a few short words._

" _Life and Death Brigade festivities? I'm in," Hermione assured excitedly._

 _Logan smirked, "I thought you might jump at the chance. I'll pick you up at eight?"_

 _Hermione nodded, "I'll be ready."_

 _Logan leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving her to her book. Hermione felt the warm flush of her cheeks when his lips grazed over her skin gently._

" _Leave the books here this weekend," he remarked as he walked away._

When Hermione looked in the mirror, she noticed a smile on her face. It wasn't like she and Logan were anything serious, but they were having fun. She needed fun in her life because if she didn't then her life would be solely focused on school and eventually that would just get boring. At least with Logan in her life, things would never be boring.

A soft knocking at her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called turning to look at her door, curious as to who her visitor was. A smile grew upon her face when a familiar blond head popped inside the door.

"I thought I would see if you needed help tying up the back of your dress," Logan said slyly as he walked into her room. Quietly closing the door behind him, a smile formed on his face as he gazed upon her in all her beauty.

The gown he had picked out was perfect. She looked like an angel all dressed in white. It was almost as though it was made for her. The sweetheart neckline. The a-frame skirt. The gentle lace that so delicately decorated the bodice. Everything about the dress screamed Hermione and he was pleased with how the whole ensemble had come together. He was most excited that she was actually here with him.

"Usually, you just try to get women out of their dresses, Huntzberger, getting soft on me?" Hermione remarked as she rose from the chair as he laughed, "Actually Paulette was in here a little bit ago and gave me a hand."

"Ah okay," Logan nodded, "You look amazing."

Hermione blushed at his compliment as she walked over to the mini bar that was in her room, opened it and grabbed a bottle from inside. Hermione turned on her heels to show Logan the bottle with a sly grin on her face.

"Thank you for the gorgeous dress. Care for drink?" she asked casually as she reached for a pair of glass from the top of the bar. Seeing him nod his head, she poured them each a glass before sauntering over stopping directly in front of him handing him the glass which he took graciously. Their fingers touching momentarily. Both of them feeling their cheeks flush slightly.

"Shall we toast?" Logan asked trying to hide his nerves.

Hermione smiled raising her glass, 'To life."

"To death," Logan responded bringing his glass to meet hers.

"To always being ready," Hermione cheered.

Logan leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips catching her off guard. He leaned his forehead against hers as he looked down at the glasses of scotch in their hands refusing to look up at the shock he was certain to be eminent on her face. He needed a moment to refocus his thoughts.

Hermione kept her eyes closed after his lips were no longer on hers. Sure they had kissed before, but it was never like that. She took a deep breath.

As they separated and looked at one another, they spoke in unison, " _In Omnia Paratus_!"

Clinking their glasses, they downed the amber liquid quickly. A small hum of satisfaction shared between them as they exchanged a soft glance before setting their glasses down on the table.

"Shall we introduce the party to you in this dress?" Logan asked extending a hand to Hermione with a bright smile upon his face. The nervousness between them seemingly dissipated.

Hermione smiled back as she took his hand saying, "We shall."

Logan brought her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss upon it before leading her towards the door. Both of their minds started working in overdrive. Once they left the confines of her room, the party was going to begin. Once they left her room, their private moment was over. They had to interact with all of the other members of the Life and Death Brigade. The only thing that each of them could think about was how they didn't want the moment they were sharing to end.

As the steps to the door in front of them became less and less, Logan stopped suddenly and turned on his heels to look at Hermione. His hand still holding her's. She jerked to a stop and quirked her eyebrow at him. His face solemn, but his eyes burning into hers.

"Logan.." Hermione started, but was quickly cut off when his lips crashed into hers. He dropped the hand that he was holding and wrapped his arm around her waist as he caressed the nape of her neck with his other hand. There were no words. Only actions.

She gently placed her fallen hand on his lower back as she melted into his embrace. The fingers of her other hand entangled themselves in his hair as she parted her lips just enough to allow his tongue to slip through. A kiss filled with more passion than either of them had experienced in their lifetime.

It felt as though time stood still. Slowly Logan's hand trailed from the nape of her neck to her waist as he pulled her gentle frame up against his. The hand in his hair fell to his shoulder. As the connection between their lips faded, their foreheads rested against one another's. Their bodies molded together almost as though they were one. The silence between them felt natural.

"Logan," she whispered breaking that peaceful silence.

He sighed. He knew it was his turn to speak, but he didn't have the words to say at the moment. He took a deep breath before lifting his head to look at her. Finding her chocolate colored eyes searching his face for some kind of a response, he took her hand in his closing his eyes momentarily. As he opened them, he smiled at her.

"Hermione, you know I'm not typically known to be a one girl kind of guy. You and I have been friends long enough to know that about me. It's not something I'm proud of, but it's part of who I am," Logan began. He squeezed Hermione's hand as he talked. It was something he always did when he got nervous. It didn't matter whether he was squeezing his own hand or someone else's, it was just a bad habit he couldn't shake.

Hermione just watched him as he spoke. His emotions were present on his face. She could tell how nervous he was. She also knew everything he was saying was true. Even before she had gotten to know him well, she was aware of his behavior and it didn't bother her.

He continued, "Since I meet you I've been questioning the lifestyle I live. Wondering if someone like you would ever want to be serious with a guy like me. We've hung out, a lot. I really enjoy spending time with you…"

Logan carded his free hand through his hair. Hermione just watched him with a smile beaming bright on her face. She knew what he was trying to say, but she wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily. What fun would that be for her?

"What I'm trying to say is…" Logan trailed off again looking from her face to her hand he was holding and back again.

"Yes?" Hermione urged gleefully.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" he sighed which led Hermione to snicker at his frustration. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Of course I am," she replied nodding her head, "I can't read your mind."

Logan sighed again carding his hand through his hair one last time saying, "What I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend?"

His caramel eyes danced over her faces waiting for an answer. All he saw was a small smile forming on her lips as her chocolate eyes met his. His breath caught in his throat as he impatiently waited for her to speak.

However, instead of saying anything, she leaned forward and tenderly placed her lips against his momentarily before touching her forehead against his as he had done to her before. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. The rise of her chest as she inhaled amplified by the cut of her beautiful ball gown. She just wanted to make him wait for an answer just a few moments longer.

"I would love to," she said quietly as she opened her eyes leaning back to see the excitement beaming from Logan's face. She couldn't help giggling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around before setting her back down to kiss her once again.

Once she had a moment to catch her breath, Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the clock in her room and turned back to Logan who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"You know it would look awfully bad if the President of the Life and Death Brigade was late to the party he was hosting" she commented sarcastically.

Logan shrugged and laughed, "Totally worth it."

He placed one more chaste kiss on her lips before interlacing his fingers with hers and leading her out the door. The party could be heard at the top of the staircase even louder than how they could hear it behind the door to her bedroom.

"Ready?" he asked peeking at her out of the corner of his eye. Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand.

The new couple descended the stairs and entered the party which was in full swing. Undoubtedly thanks to Colin and Finn who were used to the host of the party showing up late or because Finn was already so drunk that he had forgotten that Logan hadn't come downstairs yet.

"There you are, Logan!" Finn cheered, the smell of whiskey heavy on his breath. Logan laughed and patted Finn's shoulder.

"I didn't want to arrive without my date for the evening," he replied squeezing Finn's shoulder lightly.

Finn turned to look at Hermione and smiled as nodded proudly, "Every minute was well worth it. You look beautiful, my dear."

Finn offered a hand to her which she graciously took as he rose her hand to his lips placing a kiss upon it.

"Why thank you, Finn," Hermione replied. A soft smile forming as she felt Logan wrap a hand around her waist.

"It is my pleasure, darling. You two need a drink," Finn said as he stumbled off determined to find them something to drink. They knew they probably wouldn't see those drinks either, knowing Finn as well as they did.

Logan and Hermione exchanged a concerned glance for the young man, but shrugged it off and continued on their way into the party. Everyone had a drink in their hand and a smile on their face. No one would be sober by the end of the night. Just the way a Life and Death Brigade party was expected to go.

Hermione looked around the room. Everyone was dressed to the nines. Just as Logan had told her in the library. There were ball gowns and tuxedos everywhere she turned. She could hear the cheers of toasts and the clinks of glasses from across the room. It was everything she could have imagined. She was so engulfed by the sights and sounds of the festivities going on around her that she hadn't even realized Logan had disappeared from her side. That was until he returned drinks in hand.

"One for you," he said with a smile handing her the glass of amber liquor. She figured it was the best scotch the party had to offer. Nothing but the best of a Huntzberger.

"Thank you," she cooed taking the glass. Just as she was about to say something else, Logan was being whisked away by Colin and she by Finn towards the staircase the two had just come down only moments before.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as the two walked. She did everything in her power to avoid spilling her drink.

"It's time to get this party kicked off, love," Finn said proudly as they arrived at the stairs.

Jumping up a few steps, Finn cleared his throat audibly causing everyone in the room to turn their attention towards him and someone lowered the volume of the music.

"Can I have your attention please?" he announced, "Now that our President has decided to grace us with his presence..."

As Finn continued his speech, Hermione and Logan exchanged a candid glance. When Logan had looked away, she could feel her cheeks warm as she blushed. She couldn't have asked for this night to go any other way. She was here, living in the moment, and doing something more than just reading on a Saturday night. She was guessing that her weekends weren't going to be so boring anymore either. She was a very lucky girl.

A loud cheer lulled her out of her thoughts and back to the present moment. Back to the speech that Finn was still making. She rolled her eyes as she turned to watch him and his performance with a smile on her face. All the while secretly glancing at Logan every so often.

"This great man has led us in stunts that for most normal people would be an impossible feat. Something they would never consider doing. He is an amazing wonder to all who have ever had the pleasure of meeting him.."

Logan rolled his eyes before placing a hand on Finn's shoulder. This speech had gone on long enough. Finn stopped talking mid-sentence when he felt Logan's hand. A smile on his face as he turned to look at his friend.

"I can take it from here, Finn. Thank you for the introduction," Logan said with a smile.

Finn stepped out of the way for Logan to come up the stairs just slightly. A proud smile beaming bright from Logan's face as he winked at Hermione before addressing the crowd that had gathered listening to Finn's drunken ramblings.

"Welcome one and all to the 111th gathering of the Life and Death Brigade!" Logan cheered raising his glass to the air. The resulting cheer from the crowd was more than to be expected leading Logan to laugh as he lowered his glass before he continued on with his speech.

"We are here tonight to welcome the newest members into our society. We here to renew the vows that we took as members all those years and drunken nights ago. We are here so that we can invent history when we believe we are about to die. I know that I personally have been on adventures with members of this wonderful group of men and women that I thought were about to end in our deaths only to have it become the best and most memorable nights of my life," Logan said looking around the room. Colin and Finn, who had been on many of those adventures, nodded their heads to him. Hermione, who would become an integral part of his life, just watched in wonder with a smile on her face as he spoke.

"Without the friends I have made in this group, I wouldn't be where I am today. I hope that you all too find friends just like mine," Logan stated, "Let us raise our glasses in a toast!"

He raised his glass in the air once again and everyone in the room followed suit.

"To life!" he began.

"To death!" the crowd responded. Logan extended a hand to Hermione and pulled her to stand beside him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"To always being ready!" Logan proclaimed turning his attention to Hermione before joining in the chorus of the rest of the toast. They coiled their arms that held their drinks; Hermione smiled at him before they sipped from their own glass of Scotch.

" _In Omnia Paratus!_ " they all cheered and downed their drinks. The roar of the crowd was deafening. The music resumed its volume and the party kicked into full swing.

Logan pulled Hermione close to his side. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Ready for anything?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded, "Always with you."


End file.
